Alain DuBois
Alain DuBois is a former X-Man in the Lovelyverse, and somewhat of a freelance therapist for the members of the X-Men (intentionally and unintentionally). He fled the underwater labs that he was kept in for a majority of his life with his two adoptive brothers, Simon Boyce and the late Nigel Wingate, at thirteen. Rejected by his father, Rufus, he roamed across the States, doing whatever he wanted for three years until he found his Oncle Henri and Tante Mia who'd adopted Angelique, the daughter of his abusers, who he surprisingly took under his wing. Appearance Alain is an African American man who has short black hair cut in a fade hairstyle, a bit of a mustache and a goatee. You'll often see him wearing casual clothing such as T-shirts and pants, jeans, etc. Only on extremely formal occasions, will you ever see him in a white collar shirt and slacks with dress shoes. Personality Alain is a mature and serious individual. Despite this, Alain can be seen goofing off on some occasions, while on others, he can be seen getting annoyed at those who are goofing off. As a compliment to his calm and mature nature, he is also very laid back and can sometimes appear lazy. In his free time, he enjoys taking long naps. Biography Early Childhood Due to the fact he showed tremendous potential as a newborn babe by sensing the feelings of others, Alain was one of three babies specifically selected by the government to take part in a secret program that would make them into unstoppable mutant killers with the ability to subdue and capture other mutants for further testing. With such high expectations from their superiors, Dr. Ethan and Lilly Delacroix made it their personal mission to make Alain and the other two candidates into formadible foes early, often putting the young empath through extreme physical obstacle courses to improve endurance, tortured random citizens off the streets to force him to improve his control over his empathy, and other tests that would have psychologically broken anyone else. His only respite and saving grace were his psuedo siblings and mother figure, Rae Sinclair, Simon Boyce, and Nigel Wingate. Pre-teen/Teen Years, CynX and the Great Escape Brotherhood Days X-Men Days The Family Days (Ongoing) Powers and Abilities 'When Alain uses his gift trying to help too many people at once, or a single person who feels too intensely after putting up a mental wall, or just ignoring their feelings in general, he ends up throwing up, experiencing migraines and may possiby become even more insane. ' Empathy: *Emotion Manipulation *Anger Manipulation *Fear Manipulation *Hatred Manipulation *Hope Manipulation *Love Manipulation *Pain Manipulation *Rage Manipulation *Serenity Manipulation *Psionic Inundation - Overloading ones foes with vast amounts of emotions. *Can sense the presence of others by sensing their emotions(empathic scent). *May be able to channel vast amounts of various emotions into an enemy, causing insanity or possible death due to emotional stress on the body. *Able to rip away emotions leaving the foe in a zombie-like state *Clairaudience - Some empaths have displayed the ability to not only feel emotions, but also "hear" the heightened thoughts associated with that specific emotions. This is probably do to the fact that both cortex's(emotional,and mental) so closely relate with one another. An example would be if an empath senses two spouses aiming a lot of hatred towards one another. The empath might get the echo of thought along with that emotion e.g "I cant believe hes cheating on me after all these years". However this is not to be confused with Telepathy. An empath can only get visionary "echoes" related to certain emotions. They can not read full memories. *Empathic Mimicry - Higher level empaths tend to have this power to tap into others abilities. This is done by the empath channeling someone and finding the exact emotion that triggers their power. The empath so long as they remember that emotion is able to use/copy that persons power. *Lie Detection - A low level empath can sense when a person is lying to them. More skilled users and pick out what that lie is and find the truth. *Clairempathy - More advanced users of empathy; have shown the ability to sense emotions over great distances such as cities, countries, continents, and other dimensions and planes(The Astral Plane AKA The Emotional Plane). Weapons Alain is a pretty good brawler and uses his fist in conjuction with his empathy to shut his enemies down, but he's accomplished with several weapons such as shotguns, machine guns, sniper rifles, and pistols. He's also skilled in several martial arts fighting styles, but seeing as he was forced to learn them, he only uses them if there's no other option. Trivia *Alain's birthday is April's Fool's Day *He only cooks for the important people in his life (Jun, Kaja, Remy, Angelique, Reed, etc.) *Mia even insinuating she's going to get the switch makes him run for the hills! *He'll eat just about anything Category:Character